


Christmas Party

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Naki-party ang IT Manager na si Jongin sa HR Department ng kumpanya nila upang itakas ang cute na HR staff na si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Kyungsoo doesn't deny na crush nito ang I.T manager ng kumpayang pinagta-trabahuhan. Dalawang taon ng minamatahan ni Kyungsoo ang katrabaho at nawalan din ito ng pag-asa na siya ay mapapansin ng isang Jongin Kim.

  
Si Jongin Kim na heartthrob sa opisina. Bukod sa magaling ito sa linya ng trabaho ay hindi maipagkakailang eye candy ang binata. Tall, Dark at Fucking Sexy.

  
Hindi man ito ang dream guy ni Kyungsoo subalit exemption ang isang Jongin Kim.

  
Nakaupo sa sariling working table si Kyungsoo, nag rereview ng attendance ng employees sapagkat nalalapit na naman ang sweldo.

  
Jongin Kim. He quietly smiled ng makita ang record ng attendance ng crush. _Late, late, late, late._ Everyday ay pumapasok itong late lately dahilan upang ipatawag ng HR Manager pagkatapos mismong maisubmit ni Kyungsoo ang report.

  
Kasama ang pangatlong baso ng kape sa araw na iyon, bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang cubicle upang simulang ang panibagong report. Ngunit labis na lamang ang gulat nito ng makita ang crush niyang kausap ng HR Manager.

  
Nasa computer screen man ang paningin, nasa kay Jongin naman ang pandinig nito. At ng marinig ang cute na whine ng IT Manager sa bossing ni Kyungsoo, hindi napigil ng maliit ang ngiti na sumilay sa kanyang mga labi.

  
Crazy, pero sa mga simpleng bagay na iyon ay napapasaya na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Nabubusog nito ang puso ng hopeless romantic sa isang ngiti, sa isang simpleng pagbati.

  
If only Jongin know. 

  
"Kyungsoo, yung laway mo tumutulo." 

  
Ng marinig ang nakaka-bahalang boses ng katrabahong si Chanyeol, Kyungsoo took some napkin sa tabi ng kanyang computer desktop at pinunasan ang bunganga. Chanyeol laughed and right then he realized na muli siyang naisahan ng kaibigan. 

  
Kyungsoo throwed him a glare sabay ayos sa suot niyang thick glasses.

  
"Tangina mo." Kyungsoo grumbles angrily bago simulan ang naghihintay na trabaho. 

  
He's midway typing, focused sa task when a strong scent of perfume hits his nose, a familiar smell. Out of reflex, napatingin ito sa tao na nakatayo sa harapan ng kanyang cubicle, the man lightly knocks against his computer and gave him a smile.

  
Nalalapit pa lamang ang pasko pero New Year na sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Sabay na pumutok ang mga fireworks sa loob habang siya ay nalulunod sa ngiti ng katrabaho.

  
"Hi Soo, wag mong seryosohin yang trabaho mo, hindi ka niyan seseryosohin." It's not even funny, from the nearby table si Chanyeol napa snort sa sinabi ni Jongin ngunit si Kyungsoo mabilis na namula at hindi napigil ang tawa. "Kita mo? Mas cute ka kapag nakangiti.."

  
"Mr. Kim, stop flirting and keep up with your work. Go, chop chop." Close si Kyungsoo at ang HR Manager na si Taemin, pero ngayon may konting pagtatampo ito sa boss ng sirain nito ang once in a lifetime opportunity na kausapin ng isang Jongin Kim.

  
"Ayan na, paalis na boss Lee!" Isang ngiti ang iniwan ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ngiti na tumatak sa puso't isipan nito, isang ngiti na panghabambuhay na babaunin ni Kyungsoo, isang ngiti na magpapalakas sa feelings para sa katrabaho.

  
Christmas party ng departamento ni Kyungsoo. Bilang party animal ang manager, si Taemin ay nag rent ng isang VIP Lounge sa isang sikat na bar sa Taguig. Malaki ang area at hindi lang ang HR Department staff ng kumpanya nila Kyungsoo ang kasya, it can fit up to 20 people inside.

  
Kaya nag-imbita ng ibang katrabaho ang iba.

  
Katrabaho means, isa si Jongin dito, being Taemin's bestfriend kaya he's got the privilege. 

  
"Not enjoying the party?" Ito ang gumulat kay Kyungsoo when he slipped out of the room. Nasa labas si Jongin, nakatayo, and Kyungsoo wondered kung ano ang ginagawa nito doon. 

  
He wanted to ask but he and Jongin are far from being friends. They're just colleagues, nothing more, nothing less. 

  
"Hmmm, medyo maingay at palalim na din ang gabi." Kyungsoo answers. "Ikaw, why are you here? Hinahanap ka ni Krystal sa loob." He said, half prying sa kumakalat na chismis between Jongin and the said woman, half wondering. 

  
"Just, hanging out.." Simpleng tugon ni Jongin. Napa snort si Kyungsoo, disappointed sa pag-aakalang seseryosohin ng crush ang tanong.

  
"Mauna na ako ah," Paalam ni Kyungsoo as if pipigilan ni Jongin. He didnt wait for a reply at naglakad na paalis. Sino ba siya upang pigilan ni Jongin or sasabihan na mag-ingat. 

  
"Kyungsoo teka lang.." Napakamot sa tenga si Jongin at mabilis na inalis ang kamay sa braso ni Kyungsoo when he stopped him from leaving. "Ano kasi, masyado pang maaga at ayoko pang umuwi.."

  
"Hmmm? Go inside, marami pang alak doon." 

  
"Not that. Ano kasi, uhm, can you spend it with me?" Besides sa sikretong galing sa pagkanta at pag-arte, talent din ni Kyungsoo ang i keep ang pokerface kahit sa mga eskandalosong sitwasyon kagaya nito. "Not sleep sleep ha! Just uh, can you not go home yet? The night is still young, we can take a walk, or eat out or whatever you'd like to do." Seeing the ever confident IT Manager stutter and wears a wavering eyes, Kyungsoo can't help but to smile. Ang kilig lumabas bilang ngiti.

  
"Okay."

Sampung minuto ng naglalakad ang dalawa at naghahanap ng matatambayan. Tahimik ang dalawa at sa tuwing nagbabanggaan ang kanilang mga balikat, ang dalawa ay tila teenagers na mahihiya.

  
"Jongin."

  
"Kyungsoo."

  
Parehas na tumawa ng sabay silang magsalita. 

  
"Hmmm? Ano yun?" 

  
"Uhm, Jongin, pwede bang mag Chowking tayo? Gusto ko ng Halo-halo." 

  
Weird. Halo-halo kahit na malakas ang simoy ng Amihan. Ngunit nangangalay na ang paa ni Jongin at may natatanaw na itong Chowking. He agreed and they walked patungo sa fast food. 

  
Kyungsoo's having the time of his life habang kumakain ng halo-halo, sa tapat ay si Jongin na ine-enjoy ang mainit na sabaw ng mami.

  
"Friends na ba tayo nito?" Tanong ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo hindi nakasagot at patuloy sa pagsubo ng malamig na kinakain. "I mean, nilibre kita ng halo-halo kaya dapat kaibigan mo na ako."

  
"Hindi naman ako easy to get."

  
Malakas na tumawa si Jongin, ngumuso si Kyungsoo because thats the least reaction he expected to receive, he's not even joking.

  
"i'm not saying you are. It's just, you're cute and I want to befriend you."

  
"So if I'm ugly hindi mo ko kakaibiganin?"

  
"Damn, okay. You're twisting my words. Change topic!" The IT Manager sulks and listens to Kyungsoo's faltering laugh instead.

  
Muli silang sinakop ng katahimikan at ng maunang matapos sa pag kain si Jongin, nangalumbaba ito at pinagmasdan si Kyungsoo. He would secretly smile, takot na baka ma awkwardan or it would creep out his workmate.

  
His eyes would travel, from Kyungsoo's thick brows, round eyes, down to his lips. A pair of lip that makes Kyungsoo stands out among the rest. 

  
Inilihis ni Jongin ang paningin sa kalsada. Kaunti nalang ang taong dumadaan, paubos na ang mga kotseng namamasada. Tulog na ang mundo samantalang siya ay nasa labas kasama ang katrabahong misteryoso sa kanyang mata.

  
Isang burp galing kay Kyungsoo at muli bumalik ang tingin nito sa kasama. Jongin chuckled habang namula sa hiya si Kyungsoo.

  
"You want anything pa?" Umiling si Kyungsoo pero napa burp muli, this time louder. Jongin smiled but bit his lip upang pigilan ang nagbabadyang pagtawa.

  
"Busog na ako eh." Lalong nagpigil ng tawa si Jongin. "Tara?"

  
Jongin brought his arms sa mesa, folded them and rests his chin sa isa sa mga braso nito. Pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo.

  
"B-bakit?" Kyungsoo stuttered, cheeks starting to heat up dahil sa mga titig na ibinabato ng crush.

  
"Hmmm? Nothing." Jongin answered, stretching his upper body before standing up. "Let's go? Coffee?"

  
Umiling si Kyungsoo.

  
"Ive had too much of unhealthy stuff sa tiyan ko, but if you want coffee- uh oh." Napatigil ang dalawa sa entrance ng fast food as Kyungsoo opens his palm sa ere.

  
Unti unti ay nababasa ito, isa, dalawa, tatlo at marami pang patak ng luha ng langit ang bumagsak sa kanyang palad. Jongin stepped back and pulls Kyungsoo for shelter.

  
Malakas ang bawat patak ng ulan at kasabay nito ay ang malakas na ihip ng hangin, walang payong ang dalawa kaya ang fast food chain ang kanilang naging pansamantalang shed. 

  
Magkaharap ang magkatrabaho, nasa menu ang paningin sapagkat nahihiya silang magpatila ng ulan sa loob without ordering anything so Jongin walked to the counter while Kyungsoo waited. 

  
When he came back, nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa labas, sa ulan.

  
"Hey, gusto mo bang umuwi na? We can grab a taxi." 

  
"Ah, sa gitna pa mismo ng malakas na pag ulan mo ako pinapauwi?" 

  
"Hehehehe." Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. May point nga naman. 

  
Habang naghihintay na matapos ang pag-iyak ng langit, masayang nag-usap ang dalawa, tungkol sa mga issue na kinahaharap ng bansa at ng buong munod. At ng parehong ma-highblood sa topic, they moved on. Ngayon, ang pinag-uusapan na naman nila ay ang mga maiinit na chika sa opisina and would vent out their work frustrations.

  
"No, Krystal and I are just good friends. And besides, she have a girlfriend already." Pagka-klaro ni Jongin even before Kyungsoo gets into the topic.

  
Kyungsoo dismissed the thought at nakinig sa mga rants ni Jongin about the endless chismis about him. The two jumped from one topic to another, hindi nauubusan ng laway, ng topiko, ng tawa. They're just lost. They converses and laughs further. Jongin is the blabbermouth habang si Kyungsoo naman ay taimtim na nakikinig. 

  
Ang ulan ay tila walang katapusan, ang langit hindi nauubusan ng luha at sa bawat patak ng ulan ay ang mga segundong lumilipas.

  
Kyungsoo has his cheeks pressed by his own palms habang nakikipag debate kay Jongin. _Mahal mo o mahal ka_ , ang topic nila. Well, that escalated slowly pero the two both like the topic.

  
"Why would I force myself to love someone I dont have feelings for? I'd rather get hurt habang pinaglalaban ko ang mahal ko kesa sa makasakit ako ng taong mahal ako." Jongin says, inaantok na ito pero masyado siyang nag-eenjoy kausap si Kyungsoo. "Ikaw? Mahal mo o-" 

  
"Yung mahal ko." Kyungsoo said sleepily at ginaya ang posisyon ni Jongin na nakalean sa mesa. The IT Manager smiled. "Bakit ka nakangiti, corny ko ba?"

  
"Hindi ah, masaya lang ako kasi umulan."

  
"Inaantok na ako."

  
"My condo is close. G-gusto mo ba magpalipas ng gabi doon?" 

  
The two left the fast food as soon as umo-o si Kyungsoo, they booked a taxi at mabilis na narating ang unit ni Jongin. 

  
Lucky _(for them)_ at hindi makakauwi ang housemate ni Jongin. Both sleepy pero when Jongin turned the Netflix on, parehas silang napahinto sa harapan ng TV. 

  
Sa sahig naupo si Jongin, nagpaka gentleman at isinuko ang couch para sa bisita. But Kyungsoo only took the cushion and joined Jongin sa sahig, his head resting against the soft leather couch. 

  
"Uh-oh, he's drunk, he's going to confess for sure..." Kyungsoo says, reacting sa pelikula.

  
"Yep, because people tend to confess kapag they're drunk." 

  
"People blames it to alcohol most of the time, alcohol driven, kesyo nakainom kesyo lasing.." 

  
"Kyungsoo," Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin and right then he noticed the close distance separating their faces. Sigurado si Kyungsoo that he sat with a safe distance sa pagitan nila but then he realized na si Jongin tong naglean. "Don't laugh at me ha? May sasabihin ako." Kumabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, kagaya sa mga romantic na pelikula pakiramdam niya magcoconfess na si Jongin. 

  
Is there a chance though na magugustuhan siya ng IT Manager? Nais niyang sampalin ang sarili upang magising sa kahangalan na pumapasok sa kanyang utak, pero obviously he cant do it sa harapan ng crush niya. 

  
"Ano yun?" 

  
"Ako kasi, I confess better whenever I'm inaantok compared kapag intoxicated." 

  
"Well, lahat naman yata tayo naha-heighten ang emotions kapag inaantok diba? I think there's nothing to worry about."

  
Lucky for Kyungsoo's heart at hindi siya umasa for a confession. His heart spared from the pain. Sanay na si Kyungsoo na hindi ibalik ang pagmamahal na ibinibigay. Masaya na si Kyungsoo na minsan ay nakasama si Jongin magdamag, kontento na ito sa isang gabi na lalo niyang nakilala ang crush.

  
"Do you know why I go to work late?" 

  
"Kasi napapasarap ang tulog mo?" 

  
Jongin chuckled at the innocence of the shorter boy and was unable to hold back his hand from ruffling Kyungsoo's hair. 

  
"Because of you, idiot." Unexpectant and confuse sa natanggap na kasagutan, si Kyungsoo ay napanguso, analyzing Jongin's answer. The latter chuckled. "Kasi gusto kong nakikita ka muna bago ako magtrabaho. You make my day feels a million times better, you motivate me."

  
"Ha?" Jongin once again chuckled, tapos umusog pa ito sa naging estatwa na si Kyungsoo Do.

  
"Remember five months ago when may nabangga na matanda sa harap ng company building?" 

  
"When we brought the elderly woman sa hospital?" Tumango si Jongin and swallows his yawn.

  
"Simula ng magtrabaho ka sa kompanya, everyone was scared of you. Probably dahil sa astigmatism mo or sa pagiging introvert. Ewan ko, basta ayun, we thought you're a selfish person na nais lamang sumweldo."

  
"Hey, I'm not a bad guy!" Kyungsoo protested at hindi hinintay na matapos si Jongin sa kanyang sasabihin. The latter remain laughing, entertained sa reaksyon ng katrabaho. "But yeah, I work para sa sweldo."

  
"I know, I proved it when you paid for her hospital bill even if she's not your responsibility. That's how and when I started liking you.." This time, Jongin's words did not earn anything from Kyungsoo instead of him blushing terribly. "Kyungsoo, maybe you'd think I'm playing with you or worst, baka isipin mo na I'm saying all this to get into your pants pero promise, gusto kita. Gustong gusto kita Kyungsoo. At da-"

  
Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang kung ano man ang sasabihin niya ng bigla siyang halikan ni Kyungsoo, the shorter claiming his lips with his own.

  
Call him opportunist pero unable to resist the soft pair of lips against his, si Jongin ay mabilis na sinuklian ang halik na ibinigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Malugod niyang hinalikan pabalik ang lalaki.

  
They kiss messily, dahil sa sariling emosyon nahihirapang hanapin ang ritmo sa pagitan ng mga nagsasayaw na labi. Pero before they find the perfect rhythm, Kyungsoo breaks the kiss upang habulin ang hininga.

  
Jongin smiled, pulling Kyungsoo's head hanggang sa magkalapat ang mga noo nila.

  
"I'll take that as an answer." Ani ni Jongin, hinihingal man subalit nais ulit nitong halikan at angkinin ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo and leave him breathless.

  
When his action dawns over him, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa mata ni Jongin which the latter caught. Nahiya si Kyungsoo at akmang iiwas pero Jongin steadied his head.

  
"Kyungsoo... I like you. Gustong gusto kita Kyungsoo Do.."

  
Tuluyang nawala sa tamang wisyo ang utak ni Kyungsoo dulot ng pag sabog ng mga paputok sa tiyan niya, causing for his brain na mag malfunction.

  
Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, muli ay ninakawan nito ng halik si Jongin. Simpleng peck, labi sa labi, balat sa balat. And his embarrassed reaction amuses Jongin, nawala ang self control ng lalaki and yanks Kyungsoo unto his lap, making the shorter straddle Jongin.

  
"Damn, you're beautiful Kyungsoo Do.." Nagmistulang mansanas man ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo mas pinili naman nito na tumingin pabalik sa mata ni Jongin, naghahanap ng kasiguraduhan na hindi ito panaginip, na hindi bunga ng imahinasyon ang halik ni Jongin, that everything is real. "Too beautiful that I only want you for myself." Kung panaginip man ang lahat ng ito, mas pinili ni Kyungsoo na enjoyin ang bawat sandali kung saan mutual ang feelings nila, he wanted to savor the touch, the kisses when Jongin likes him too. Kung panaginip man ito, he'd choose to kiss Jongin hanggang sa siya ay magising. 

  
"Kiss me, please."

  
"Gladly, baby." Jongin immediately complied, hinalikan muli si Kyungsoo kagaya ng hiling nito.

  
The deeper the kiss went, the lower Jongin's hand wandered. His palm now on the swell of Kyungsoo's ass, palming it through his jeans.

  
That's when Jongin felt something portruding mula sa back pocket ng pantalon ni Kyungsoo. The kiss came to a pause ng dukutin ni Jongin kung ano man iyon.

  
"Oh, ito yung gift ni Chanyeol kanina sa exchange gift." Kyungsoo explained at kinuha ang maliit na regalo mula sa mga daliri ni Jongin.

  
"Hnmm, what's the inside? Masyadong maliit at wala akong maisip sa kung ano ang maaring laman niyan." Kyungsoo unwraps the gift, he's still straddling Jongin, not planning on abandoning his lap any time soon.

  
"Marahil cash na nakafold into two equal parts." Kyungsoo assumed pero when the wrapper loosens Jongin laughed at hinablot mula kay Kyungsoo ang maliit na regalo. He proceeds unwrapping the gift until it shows its self

  
A box of condom. Tangina.

  
"Tangina mo Chanyeol talaga." Pagmumura ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Hahahaha! Don't worry baby, I love his gift. Hindi ko na kailangang magnakaw sa drawer ni Sehun or bumili sa baba." Jongin winks at the frustrated one. "Merry Christmas Kyungsoo Do.."


End file.
